fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Rebooted
THIS PAGE HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Jaylr234 Paper Mario: Rebooted is a new game in the Paper Mario series that returns it to its roots after Sticker Star's change to the formula. Development started on the Wii U, but it was pushed to the Nintendo Switch. Story Prologue: Revelations Mario is sent a letter from Princess Peach telling him to come to Toad Town, where he will attend a ceremony celebrating Bowser's surrender after years of attempted kidnappings. As Mario leaves his house, Luigi is sent a letter from a group that identifies itself as G.H.F.: The Ghost Hunter Federation. Luigi heads off to meet this group in Rogueport. On the way to Toad Town, however, Mario gets into a fight with Popple, who is roaming around the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario arrives at Toad Town, where Bowser is signing a peace treaty in Peach's castle. However, the ceremony is interrupted by an explosion, which leads to a being who identifies itself as The Bringer of Eternal Darkness arriving in Toad Town. The Bringer of Eternal Darkness begins to unleash shadowy energies across Toad Town, with Mario, Peach, and Bowser being split up. Mario wakes up in the middle of a field, where a Goomba looks down at him. The Goomba identifies himself as Goombork, a former soldier of Bowser's. He and Mario team up and decide to collect the Blinding Crystals, which are the only objects that can defeat the Bringer of Eternal Darkness as Goombork said. Each Blinding Crystal is controlled by a different race: Goombas, Koopas, Toads, Yoshis, Shy Guys, Monty Moles, Kongs, Piranha Plants , and Bloopers each control one of the Blinding Crystals. On the way to Dinosaur Land, where the first of the crystals lies, the two of them are attacked by Iggy Koopa, who explains that with Bowser missing, civil war has begun between each of the Koopalings to ensure their survival, since Bowser Jr. holds Bowser's Castle and is waiting for Bowser to come back. Iggy retreats after he is defeated by Mario and Goombork.. Mario and Goombork find a boat that will take them to Dinosaur Land in the town of Shroomport, controlled by Toads. There, they also find out information regarding what's going on in Toad Town: it is completely shrouded in darkness, with nobody entering or exiting. While in Shroomport, the Pipeway, a network of pipes connecting locations in the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond, is uncovered, providing players with quick transportation across the world. Chapter 1: The Dinos Awaken Mario and Goombork barely survived the trip to Dinosaur Land, where all of the islands, except for Yoshi's Island, are under the control of Ludwig Von Koopa. They arrive in Yoshi Village, where the Yoshis tell them the story of where their Blinding Crystal is located: within the Valley of Bowser, under the control of Ludwig Von Koopa. Mario and Goombork set out to buy a ship to the Valley of Bowser, but are stopped by Yoshi before they can depart. Yoshi joins the party, and they make their way to the Valley of Bowser. On the way to the seaport, Ludwig sends troops to attack led by Captain Shell, but Mario and company managed to get a boat. Upon arriving, Ludwig's Castle lies in the distance, with his troops patrolling the land in search of intruders. Mario and company make their way to the castle, which is filled with minions of Ludwig's. Before long, Ludwig is confronted, and he uses the Blinding Crystal in his attacks. Mario, Goombork, and Yoshi defeat Ludwig and obtain the first Blinding Crystal. Intermission Luigi arrives in Rogueport after ages of sailing, and heads to where the letter told him to go: the sewers. There, after some Super Paper Mario-style platforming, he finds the headquarters of G.H.F.. Their leader, a Toad by the name of Ghostshroom, tells Luigi that they plan to hunt down ghosts within Rogueport and become heroes. They decide to start within the sewers, where there have been rumors of ghosts, and Luigi finds a ghost who keeps ranting about the second Blinding Crystal located in Blooplantis, a ruined underwater city. Chapter 2: The Lost City of Blooplantis Mario, Goombork, and Yoshi hire a submarine to take them to the lost city of Blooplantis, as Ludwig mentioned something about the next Blinding Crystal being there. However, the submarine comes under attack by Bloopers, forcing Mario and co. to retreat into the ocean. There, Mario and company find a statue of a Blooper, which they awaken. The Blooper identifies himself as Bloopington, a warrior that once fought in the name of the Blooper Empire before it's collapse. He notices that the ruins have been taken over by Lemmy Koopa, and decides to join Mario and company in their journey. After fighting through the ruins towards Lemmy's underwater castle, Mario and company infiltrate the castle. Lemmy, however, activates circus-themed traps to stop them from getting to his command center, culminating with a fight against Lemmy's favourite pet: the Circus Chomp. However, his pet is defeated, and Lemmy is confronted. After a large battle, Lemmy admits defeat and reveals the location of the Blinding Crystal: underneath his fortress. Mario and company manage to retrieve the crystal, and discover the location of the next crystal: Bowser's Castle. Intermission Bowser wakes up in a cold, icy region he identifies as the Cloudchill Mountains. He decides to head on over to his castle, so he can stop whatever is tearing apart Toad Town. After some Super Paper Mario-style platforming, Bowser finds one of his minions, who tells him about the current situation, with the Koopalings waging war against one-another. Bowser sees this as a threat to his reign, and fully commits himself to reuniting the Koopa Troop. Chapter 3: An Old Enemy Mario and company come out of the water, arriving in Dark Land: Bowser's kingdom. With Bowser's Castle looming ahead, they decide to sneak in rather than going through the main gates. On the way to the castle, they end up in a fight with a Sombrero Guy who hates Mario for his past fights with the residents of Dark Land. He's defeated, and the group infiltrates the castle. However, they are stopped by a Koopatrol, who says that Bowser Jr. doesn't want any intruders. Mario and company sneak through the castle anyways, but end up running into Bowser Jr., who strips the lone Koopatrol of his title. Infuriated, the Koopatrol joins Mario's side and reveals his name: Koopus. Bowser Jr. escapes to the throne room, with Mario and company following behind. Meanwhile, Bowser returns to his castle to find Mario and company inside, searching for the Blinding Crystal. He battles them, seeing them as trespassers, but is defeated before being convinced to help find the Blinding Crystals. Bowser agrees, and even tells them where the Koopas' Blinding Crystal is: in a vault underneath the castle. Mario and company access the vault, where they find the crystal. Intermission Peach wakes up in Toad Town itself, where the Bringer of Eternal Darkness is. She attempts to leave the town, but is stopped and brought to the town square by brainwashed Toads. The Bringer of Eternal Darkness says that Peach knows where one of the Blinding Crystals is located, and that he will interrogate her until she gives up the location. Peach refuses, but reveals that she had sent a Toad to tell Mario of the location when the Bringer came forth. Enraged, the Toads imprison Peach within her own castle, which she escapes from. Chapter 4: End of the Haunt An airship drops off Mario and company in the same grassy plain as the one Mario woke up in at the beginning of the game, now identified as the Shroom Plains. Mario and company proceed into the nearby Hollowed Forest, fighting hordes of Boos who have been driven insane by Iggy Koopa's experiments, which have leaked strange chemicals into the forest that have unusual effects on ghosts. Mario and company eventually come across a haunted mansion, where a group of Boos unaffected by the chemicals identify themselves as colleagues of Professor E. Gadd. Gadd himself emerges from the mansion, and sends one of his Boo friends with Mario: a Boo named Ecto. Ecto joins Mario's party, and he tells them that the Toads' Blinding Crystal is located somewhere within the forest, as the Boos were charged with protecting it. As they leave the mansion, a Toad messenger rushes up to Mario and tells him of the crystal's location. However, he faints upon seeing Ecto in Mario's party. Mario and company proceed to the Phantom Arena, an arena holding the Blinding Crystal. However, Boo guards stop them from entering, and demand that they go against their finest warriors. However, halfway through the fights, Iggy Koopa attacks the arena, and proceeds to battle Mario and company. However, he is defeated yet again. After Iggy's forces depart, Mario and company recieve the Blinding Crystal, and are also encouraged to come back to the arena. After this, you may rebattle any boss in the arena, along with fighting special opponents like former Paper Mario partners, bosses from past Paper Mario games, and other foes. Intermission Luigi and the G.H.F. are now well-known throughout Rogueport, but their victory celebration is cut short when the ghosts attack their headquarters, bringing a letter from Professor E. Gadd to Luigi. Luigi decides to head back to the Mushroom Kingdom to help Mario fight his enemy. Chapter 5: The Mountains Cold Mario and his allies make their way to the Cloudchill Mountains, where the native Shy Guys have sided with Wendy O. Koopa in order to ensure their survival. They first arrive in a small Koopa Troop staging area, where Bowser is preparing his forces to attack the mountains. He tells Mario of a secret passage into the Shy Guy's base, where they prepare for war. As the group ventures through the mountains, they come across a skirmish between Wendy's Shy Guys and a group of Shy Guy rebels. After assisting the rebels, Mario and company are invited to the town of Chillwatch, a town controlled by a faction of Shy Guy pacifists. Their leader dispatches his son, Shybill, to guide the group to the bridge leading to Wendy's fortress, which is overrun with fighting between Shy Guys and Wendy's forces. Eventually, Mario and company infiltrate the fortress via an underground route, but end up facing a Banzai Bill launcher. Fortunately, Shybill deactivates the launcher, allowing the group to enter the basement of the fortress. Upon entering, Shybill decides to join the group, adding his mechanical knowledge to Mario's arsenal. As they make their way through the fortress, Bowser's forces also allow Mario and company to use their airships to ascend the fortress. Eventually, at the top, Wendy is confronted and defeated, allowing the Blinding Crystal to be secured. Intermission Peach makes her way through the Shrouded Desert, fighting the Bringer of Eternal Darkness's Goomba henchmen in the area through Super Paper Mario-style platforming. Eventually, Peach arrives in the town of Sandspire, where she decides to wait for Mario and his allies. Chapter 6: The Shrouded Sands Mario and company arrive in the Shrouded Desert, using one of Bowser's airships to get there. Eventually, after making their way through the desert, which is filled with the Bringer's minions, they arrive in Sandspire, where Peach greets Mario. She tells him of the events going on in Toad Town before venturing ahead to go find the Goombas' Blinding Crystal. Within the town, the Goomba villagers speak of a hidden chamber beneath the Chestnut Pyramid, that holds a treasure of old. Mario and company decide to travel to the pyramid, where they find the Bringer's minions working on excavating the pyramid in search of the crystal. In a race against time to find the crystal, Mario and company find a Bob-omb archaeologist studying the ruins, trying to find the crystal. She reveals herself as Bommifer, and joins the party to help find the crystal. As the group makes their way deeper and deeper into the pyramid, they eventually encounter the chamber's guardian: a gigantic stone Goomba. After defeating the guardian, the group enters the chamber, where the Blinding Crystal is. However, the Bringer's minions come after the group, and fight them in a large boss battle. Once the fight ends, they retreat, allowing for the crystal to be obtained. However, Bommifer mentions that her research says that the Monty Moles' crystal is underneath Rogueport, all the way across the sea. Intermission Bowser leads an attack on the ruins of Toad Town, hoping to delay the Bringer of Eternal Darkness's plans. As his forces make their way through the town in Super Paper Mario-style platforming, Bowser confronts the Bringer, before a battle breaks out. After a small skirmish, the Bringer takes control of Bowser's troops, and captures Bowser. The Koopa King, enraged, demands that he show his true form. Upon hearing this, the Bringer reveals himself to be an old enemy: Dimentio. Dimentio mentions that he faked his death and now seeks to use the Mushroom Kingdom as a staging area for his plan to end all worlds. Bowser and what remains of his forces are imprisoned while Dimentio prepares to attack Rogueport. Chapter 7: Return to Rogueport Mario and company reach Rogueport via a boat from Sandspire. Peach is already there, working to see if the residents of the town know of what's going on back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and company venture into the town's sewer system, where the Thousand-Year Door is located. Strangely, a tunnel to a set of ruins has been uncovered behind the door, where Mario and company discover ancient ruins. These ruins depict the Shadow Queen's formation, and mention that she was formed by a more ancient entity. Bommifer eventually notices one of the etchings depicting the Dark Star, and mentions that the two entities could be connected, and, thus, the Bringer is also connected to the Dark Star. The etchings also show the location of the Monty Moles' Blinding Crystal: deep underneath Rogueport, within an abandoned Monty Mole city. Mario and company dig their way through to the city, before coming across Luigi and the Ghost Hunter Federation. Luigi mentions that the group is aware of the Blinding Crystals, and has already dispatched their forces to secure the town. One of their members, a Monty Mole known as Digfista, helps lead Mario to the underground city. However, when the group arrives, it is revealed that Roy Koopa has sided with Dimentio and is leading his forces in obtaining the crystal, as the whole city is being excavated. Digfista leads the party into the city centre, where the crystal lies, and joins the party. One of Roy's lieutenants, a Whomp known as Whompus. As Whompus is defeated, the group confronts Roy. However, Roy activates a secret weapon granted to him by Dimentio: the remnants of the Chaos Heart. Using the heart, he deals severe damage to the city, and manages to draw the attention of the Rogueport authorities, who help Mario and company. After a pitched battle against Roy, the crystal is secured, and Roy is arrested by the Rogueport police. Intermission Luigi infiltrates Toad Town alongside E. Gadd's Boos, hoping to see what Dimentio is planning. As he sneaks through, he delves into the sewers beneath Peach's castle, where Bowser and several of his soldiers are being kept. Luigi manages to learn from Bowser that Dimentio plans to recreate the Void that nearly consumed all worlds, and that he must be stopped. Luigi frees Bowser, and the two of them escape to his castle via a teleportation device E. Gadd gave Luigi. Chapter 8: March of the Kongs Mario and company reach Donkey Kong Island via a boat from Rogueport, which is nearly destroyed by Dimentio's forces. Upon arriving, Mario and company find Diddy Kong, who leads them to the main village. There, Donkey Kong is managing to keep the Kongs together in the midst of the arrival of Dimentio's forces, who have set up shop atop the volcano on the island and have even gone as far as to place a monstrous Blargg there known as the Colossal Flamelord, who was created by the dark magics Dimentio's forces wield. Donkey Kong informs Mario of a small village of a Bumpty village near the peak of the mountain, and believes that they must stand against Dimentio alongside the Kongs. Mario and company travel up the mountain, fighting off Dimentio's forces, before arriving in Bumpty Village. Within the village, a young Bumpty known as Penningworth directs Mario to the mayor, who tells them that they do not wish to take part in the conflict. Clearly frustrated, Penningworth makes a deal with the mayor that has Mario and company locating the mayor's missing son in exchange for their aid. Penningworth even joins Mario's party, using his abilities to help the plumber. The group makes their way down into the jungle, where they find the mayor's son captured by Dimentio's brainwashed Kongs. After dealing with the Kongs, who are led by a brainwashed Funky Kong, the son is rescued and the mayor provides his aid in helping Mario get to the peak of the volcano. After intensive climbing, the group reaches the peak, where the Colossal Flamelord is. After a pitched battle, the Blargg is defeated and the Blinding Crystal is secured. Intermission Peach is in a meeting with various people from Rogueport and the surrounding towns, discussing what should be done regarding Dimentio. While Koops, the mayor of Petalburg, supports Peach's mission to take out Dimentio alongside Don Pianta and several other officials, some people, like Sir Grodus, who now peacefully leads the X-Nauts, and Rawk Hawk, don't want to get involved. However, when Dimentio's forces attack Rogueport, Peach manages to successfully rally everyone against Dimentio. Chapter 9: Into the Jungle Mario and company successfully reach the Thorncrackle Jungle, which is heavily corrupted by Dimentio's forces. The group eventually ventures into a camp established by Toad biologists who seek to study the wildlife of the jungle. They inform Mario of the constant conflict between the native Piranha Plants and Dimentio's forces, led by an old enemy: Iggy Koopa, who has sworn allegiance to Dimentio. Mario and company travel to a ruined Piranha Plant growing area, where Iggy Koopa is creating a new breed of Piranha Plant that, if left unchecked, could consume everything in it's path in the name of Dimentio. Iggy then sends the Giga Piranha at Mario and company, which has been twisted by dark energies to the point where it is more than a hulking Piranha Plant. The plant is defeated, and the group nears Iggy's fortress. Inside Iggy's fortress, Dimentio's agents are conducting experiments on captured wildlife, including Piranha Plants, Chain Chomps, Yoshis, Goombas, and other monsters. As Mario and company make their way to the top, Dimentio taunts them constantly, encouraging them to give up and let the shadow consume them. These taunts are ignored, and before long, Iggy is confronted atop his fortress. There, an image of Dimentio grants Iggy his blessing and orders him to kill Mario and company. After an intense fight, Iggy is defeated, allowing for Mario to obtain the Blinding Crystal. Intermission Bowser, Peach, and Luigi stand within Bowser's Castle, discussing the battle plan alongside Sir Grodus's X-Nauts, the Kongs and Bumpties of Donkey Kong Island, the Yoshis of Yoshi Village, Rawk Hawk's Glitzville fighters, the people of Petalburg, the remnants of the Koopa Troop, the Pianta Syndicate, the Boos of the Hollowed Forest, and other groups who want to take down Dimentio. However, the castle comes under siege, prompting the three to help defend it. Dimentio's forces are pushed back, and the combined group makes their way to Toad Town. Chapter 10: Siege of Toad Town Mario and company reach Toad Town via the Pipeway. Using the Blinding Crystals, the gate to the town is cracked open, allowing for the group to storm the town. Brainwashed Toads and Koopa Troop soldiers defend the town, but are either freed or defeated. Mario ends up in a fight with a brainwashed Toadsworth, but manages to save him as the group pushes their way to Peach's Castle-or what's left of it. Dimentio eventually taunts the group atop the Dimentian Fortress, a stronghold built on top of where Peach's Castle used to be. He encourages the group to meet their end within the fortress, as he continues his dark ritual to recreate the Void that Count Bleck once utilized. Mario can then choose one of three buffs before entering the fortress, to help him defeat Dimentio and his minions: *Peach: +2 HP regenerated every turn. *Bowser: +2 FP regenerated every turn. *Luigi: Attacks have a 25% chance to deal an additional point of damage. After choosing a buff, Mario and his team storm the fortress, ascending to the top while fighting through Dimentio's army. As floors are cleared, Bowser, Peach, and Luigi come to help, as do their forces. Eventually, the group reaches the top of the tower, where Dimentio taunts the so-called "Heroes of Light" before engaging them in battle. The fight against Dimentio has you and your partners fighting him alongside Bowser, Peach, and Luigi in order to end his plans. As Dimentio loses HP, his attacks become more vicious, until he is defeated. With his dying breath, Dimentio unleashes an explosion that will take the four heroes with him. However, Bowser leaps onto Dimentio at the last second to save the lives of the others, but resulting in his death. Yet, not all is lost. Peach's wishing power, combined with the power of the Blinding Crystals, manages to resurrect Bowser, allowing for the Mushroom Kingdom to see peace once again. Each of the partners goes off on their own path: *Goombork retires, acting as a military instructor within Dark Land. *Yoshi returns to Yoshi Village as a hero, and tries to become the new mayor. *Bloopington returns to Blooplantis in order to rebuild the Blooper Empire. *Koopus rejoins the Koopa Troop, working to mend the relationship between the Koopa Troop and the Mushroom Kingdom. *Ecto begins to fight in the Phantom Arena, nearing the championship in his fight against the Yoshi Kid. *Shybill joins E. Gadd in developing machinery in the Hollowed Forest. *Bommifer is admitted into the University of Goom, and studies archaeology there under Goombella. *Digfista travels to the Shrouded Desert to see the ancient Goomba ruins there. *Penningworth travels to the Cloudchill Mountains, where he decides to study the native Bumpties. Post-Game Campaign: Bobbery's Bounty Although only a few days have passed since Dimentio's defeat, Mario and his partners have been called into action by an old friend of Mario's: Admiral Bobbery. Bobbery, having heard of a legendary treasure on an island known as Lakitu Island, seeks the help of some able-bodied allies. Mario reunites his party and sets out to Shroomport, where Bobbery's ship is. As the ship sails to Lakitu Island, a magical storm begins to consume it, with Kamek revealing himself to be the one behind it. Having left Bowser's cause some time ago, Kamek doesn't believe that the Koopa Troop should have peace with the Mushroom Kingdom, and has built up an army on Lakitu Island. The ship is eventually shipwrecked on the island, with the group having to fight their way to the top of Kamek's fortress. Eventually, Kamek is confronted and defeated, and the Mushroom Kingdom experiences peace once again. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to that of the first two installments, with some of Super Paper Mario thrown into the intermissions. Once again, Mario has partners who accompany him on his journey. Unlike the first two games, you can have two partners out with you. Partners The Phantom Arena After completing Chapter 4, the Phantom Arena is unlocked. Here, you can rebattle any bosses you have faced before, as well as other special opponents. Opponents Heroes and Villains of Star Haven *Goombario *Kooper *Bombette *Parakarry *Lady Bow *Watt *Lakilester *Sushie *Jr. Troopa *Tubba Blubba *Twink *Koopa Bros. *General Guy *Goomboss Champions and Foes of Rogueport *Goombella *Koops *Flurrie *Yoshi Kid *Vivian *Admiral Bobbery *Ms. Mowz *Lord Crump *Beldam *Marilyn *Hooktail *Rawk Hawk *Pennington *Doopliss Heroes and Villains of Flipside *Tipitron *Thoreau *Boomer *Slim *Thudley *Carrie *Fleep *Cudge *Dottie *Barry *Dashell *Piccolo *O'Chunks *Mimi *Nastasia *Francis *Merlon Others *Wario/Waluigi *Rosalina *Shroob Squad *Mallow *Geno *Luigi *Peach *Petey Piranha *King Boo *The Elite Trio *Bowser Jr. *Diddy Kong Pit of 100 Trials The Pit of 100 Trials returns in Paper Mario: Rebooted. Located on Donkey Kong Island, it puts you through several excruciating trials, involving multiple bosses, with an unexpected final boss: Donkey Kong. Power Stars and Partner Upgrades Partner upgrading returns from the Thousand-Year Door, with Power Stars replacing the Shine Sprites from the previous game. There are 54 Power Stars in the game, enough to upgrade every partner twice. Side-Questing Unlike past Paper Mario games, this one is full of side-quests to do all across the Mushroom Kingdom. Upon reaching Yoshi Village, you are given a map that shows all the available sidequests across the Mushroom Kingdom, allowing you to pick which ones to do and which ones not to do. Example side-quests include: *Fighting the two Koopalings that aren't fought in the main story. *Defeating powerful foes like the Gigoomba and the Conquerochomp. *Finding exotic treasure. Bosses Story Bosses Optional Bosses References to other games *''Donkey Kong'': The final boss fight in the Pit of 100 Trials takes place in a room that resembles the levels from this game. *''Super Mario Bros.: The music in Shroomport resembles that of the Overworld music from this game, and the Chestnut Pyramid has hieroglyphs that resemble sprites from this game. *''Super Mario Bros. 3: The area of Dark Land is taken from this game. In addition, Goombork mentions defending Dark Land from Mario, referencing the events from this game. The Koopalings reappear, and play a major role in the plot. *''Super Mario World'': Dinosaur Land reappears, with all of the islands intact. Yoshi also appears. The music from this game is remixed for Dinosaur Land. *''Donkey Kong Country'': Donkey Kong Island makes an appearance, as do several characters from this game. *''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'': Geno and Mallow appear in the Phantom Arena. *''Super Mario 64'': Peach's Castle resembles the one in this game. During the events of Chapter 1, Yoshi mentions that he still hasn't got sleep since the time he was up on the roof in that game. *''Paper Mario'': Bommifer mentions that she is Bombette's sister. The music in the Shrouded Desert is a remix of the Dry Dry Desert music. Sushie can be seen in Blooplantis. The gameplay system is taken from this game. The partners, and several bosses, from this game can be fought in the Phantom Arena. *''Luigi's Mansion'': The mansion in the Hallowed Forest is implied to be the one from this game. King Boo appears in Bowser's Castle, and in the attack on Toad Town. Professor E. Gadd also makes his paper debut. *''Super Mario Sunshine'': F.L.U.D.D. reappears as a badge for Mario. In addition, Piantas can be seen in various towns across the Mushroom Kingdom. Petey Piranha appears in the attack on Toad Town as well as at Bowser's Castle.. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'': Members of the Beanish species can be seen in Shroomport and other towns. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'': A lot of gameplay features are borrowed from this game. Goombella can be seen in Sandspire, studying the ancient ruins in the desert. Rogueport reappears, and is expanded upon considerably. The Shadow Queen is mentioned to be defeated, and that she is a but a servant of a more ancient foe. The recurring gag with a nameless soldier named Johnson reappears. Koops appears in one of the intermissions. The partners, and several bosses, from this game can be fought in the Phantom Arena. The music in the Shroom Plains is a remix of Petal Meadows' music. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'': Shroobs appear in the Phantom Arena. *''New Super Mario Bros.: Various bosses from this game can be seen during Bowser's attack on Toad Town. *''Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser's theme is a remix of the airship music from this game. Lumas make an appearance in Rogueport, saying that they seek to study the Crystal Stars there. Rosalina appears in the Phantom Arena. *''Super Paper Mario'': Dimentio reappears as the main antagonist. The Pixls can be fought in the Phantom Arena, alongside bosses from this game. The intermissions use the platforming gameplay from this game. *''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'': The World 8 Overworld music is taken from this game as the music in Dark Land. Bowser's Castle appears similar to how it does in this game, but also resembles it's incarnation in Bowser's Inside Story. *''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'': Midbus makes a cameo in Bowser's Castle, locked up in a prison cell. Sergeant Guy, Corporal Paraplonk, and Private Goomp appear in Bowser's Castle, as well as in the assault on Toad Town. *''Super Mario 3D Land'': The castle music from this game is used for Bowser's Castle. *''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'': A Toad in Shroomport has a massive sticker collection that includes stickers from this game. Decalburg can be found in ruins west of Toad Town. *''Paper Mario: Color Splash'': The art style resembles the one seen in this game. GhostNet Achievements Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games